Arrival of an Angel
by Donnie's Girl
Summary: A new girl steps into Robin's life. Will it effect the teen titans forever? Will frendships be made? Romances bloom? Pie eaten? Find out in this story now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a story about the Teen Titans please enjoy I will put my heart and soul into this series and make it great.

* * *

In Titans Tower: "Hey Beast Boy you want to go get some pie" said Cyborg.

"Do you even have to ask. It's pie how could I say no" said Beast Boy.

"What is with you guys and pie seriously it's insane what you guys will do for pie" said Raven.

Robin walked into the room. "Hey Starfire I have something to tell you" said Robin.

"Yes Robin what is the news that you wish to tell me" said Starfire.

"I'm breaking up with you" said Robin.

"What! Who is this girl you are replacing me with" yelled Starfire furiously her eyes glowing green.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet Angelica" said Robin gesturing to the elevator and out came a beatiful young girl with bright brown hair with blonde streaks giving her the impression of a tiger. She also had passionate cedar brown eyes which sparkled brightly and beatifully.

"Woah" said Beast Boy.

"Robin you made the right decision" said Cyborg.

"How did you even find her" said Raven.

"She was sitting alone in a cafe waiting for her boyfreind to meet her there but he never showed up. So then I went to go sit with her and we had a bit of a conversation over a cup of coffee and now we're boyfreind and girlfreind now" said Robin.

"And that's exatly what happened" said Angelica.

"Even her voice is beautiful" said Beast Boy staring with big eyes.

"Robin your little freind is hilarious" said Angelica.

"Let's all get to know each other over some pizza" said Robin.

"Can we get pie later" said Cyborg.

"Why not. I love pie" said Angelica.

* * *

In the pizza parlor: "I told you a thousand times only vegatarian" yelled Beast Boy.

"How can you not want the Meat Lovers pizza" said Cyborg.

"Have you forgotten that i've been most of those animals" said Beast Boy.

"How about we all get a tofu, celery, and mint frosting pizza" said Starfire.

"Star, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping" said Robin.

"Yet that acually sounds quite appetizing" said Angelica. "What about pineapple. No meat and totally delicious"

"Sounds like a plan" said Raven.

"Robin you made the best decision ever" said Cyborg. (Sorry Starfire but at least you still have Speedy (telephone rings) Hello. Ok I'll tell her. Scratch that he likes Angelica now.)

* * *

At Mother Mae Eye's: "This is the greatest pie my taste buds have ever beheld" said Angelica.

"Told you this place rocks" said Robin.

"No kidding this place is awesome" said Angelica. "What is the secret ingredient? Love?"

"You dont want to know" said Beast Boy. (Sorry this was short)

* * *

In Titans Tower: "Wow this place is so cool" said Angelica.

"So where do you live" said Cyborg.

"In a cave" said Angelica.

"What! A girl so beautiful shouldn't live in a cave" said Robin.

"It's really no big deal" said Angelica.

"You really remind me of Terra" said Raven.

"Why don't you come live with us" said Starfire.

"Ok I'd love to" said Angelica

"Great" said Beast Boy.

"While we're decorating your room you can sleep in my room" said Robin.

"Thanks Robin, You're so sweet" said Angelica.

* * *

2 to 3 weeks later: "Wow, this is an awesome room" said Angelica

"Glad you like it, I helped design it" said Beast Boy.

"No you didn't" said Raven.

"Thanks guys" said Angelica.

"It was no problem" said Robin.

* * *

10 minutes later: "Cyborg I think it's ready to go" said Beast Boy.

"I totally dare you to do it" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy aproached Angelica's door carefully and slipped a note under it.

* * *

In Angelica's room: "Hey what's this note say" said Angelica. She opened the note and this is what it said:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Pie is sweet_

_But not near as sweet as you_

"Who could have written that" Angelica asked herself.

She walked into the living room with the note in her hand and she walked up to raven and said "Can you figure who put this note in my room Raven"

"Sure, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." a ball of dark magic consumed the note and she figured out who did it "It was Beast Boy" said Raven.

'Really' thought Angelica "Thanks Raven" she said and then approched Beast Boy's room. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Angelica" but before he could finish she said

"I saw what you sent me" she said.

"Wasn't it romantic" said Cyborg.

"Yes concidering how much you two love pie, but I am in a relationship with Robin" said Angelica.

"Oh, ok i get it" said Beast Boy. Angelica walked away and found Starfire in the kitchen.

"Hello Angelica do you wish to talk? Raven told me about what had happened vetween you and Beast Boy" said Starfire.

"Yeah, what do you do if a boy likes you but you're already in a relationship and you want to let him down easy" asked Angelica.

"Just do the 'talking it over' with Beast Boy" said Starfire.

"Thanks Star" said Angelica. She walked bact to her room, or at least tried. She ran into Robin on the way.

"Hey Angelica I heard about what happened with you and Beast Boy" said Robin. "I'm going to talk to Beast Boy right now"

"Thanks Robin" said Angelica.

* * *

Later in Robin's room: "I told you, just play it cool" said Cyborg.

"Ok" said Robin.

"Good now go get her" said Cyborg.

Robin walked out of his room and up to Angelica.

"Hi Robin" said Angelica.

"Hi Angelica. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me" said Robin.

"Sure, where to" said Angelica.

"That new karoke place that just opened up" said Robin.

"Done" she said in a flash.

* * *

At the karoke place: Robin showed up in his regular uniform. Angelica however instead of her casial T shirt and jeans she showed up in a trench coat and fidora hiding her hair and sunglasses.

"What the heck" said Robin.

"Wait until the performance" said Angelica.

* * *

5 minutes later: Angelica aproached the stage and the music began to play and she took off the coat revealing a purple top with green shorts, then took off the hat revealing pink hair (not a wig) and finally off cane the glasses revealing a pair of pink eyelashes. Robin was gaping at her beauty.

* * *

You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home by Miley Cyrus.

You wake up its raining and it's Monday.

Looks like one of those rough days

Time's up you're late again so get out the door (out the door)

Sometimes you feel like running

Find a whole new life and jump in

Get up let go and hit the dance floor (dance floor)

Cause when the lights go down it's the ending of the show

And you're feeling like you've got nowhere to go

Don't you know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes

You can change your mind thats just the way it goes

You can say good bye and you can say hello

But you'll always find your way back home

You can change your style

You can change your jeans

You can learn to fly and you chase your dreams

You can lagh and cry but everybody knows you'll always find your way back home

Your best freinds your little hometown are waiting up where ever you go now

You know that you can always turn around

Cause this world is big and it' s crazy

And this girl is thinking that mabye

This life is what some people dream about

Cause when I'm feeling down and I'm all alone

I've always got a place where I can go

Cause I know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes

You can change your mind that's just the way it goes

You can say goodbye and you can say hello

But you'll always find your way back home

You can change your style you can change your jeans

You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams

You can laugh and cry

But everybody knows you'll always find you way back home

Where they know exactly who you are

Back home

Where the real you is a superstar

Back home

You know its never too far away

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes

You can change your mind that's just the way it goes

You can say goodbye and you can say hello

But you'll always find your way back

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes

You can change your mind that's just the way it goes

You can say goodbye and you can say hello

But you'll always find your way back home

You can change you style you can change your jeans

You can laugh and cry but everybody knows you'll

Always find your way back home

You'll always find you way back home X4

* * *

"Wow" said Robin

Angelica who was still on stage yelled "Good night Jump City"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story it was very exausting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this chapter I know about the typo in chapter 1. Now onto the story.

* * *

In Titans Tower: "Hey Robin" said Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy" said Robin.

"What happened" said Beast Boy.

"The most awesome thing you could have ever seen in your life" said Robin.

"Really" said Beast Boy.

"Greetings freinds" said Starfire.

"Hey Star" said Robin.

"How was your date with Angelica last night" said Starfire.

"It was great" said Robin.

"So what did you do on this first date" said Starfire.

"Karaoke" said Robin lovestruck.

* * *

In Raven's room: "So you think I can start meditating with you" said Angelica.

"Yes. You're the perfect example of peace and calm" said Raven. They both sat down and started the chourus of "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" on a looped cycle.

* * *

Later: Starfire was walking(Well more like flying) down the hall when she heard noises coming from Angelica's room. She opened up the door.

"Angelica are you okay? I heard the strange noises coming from your room" said Starfire.

She was nowhere to be found but then she looked up a bit. Angelica had fallen from her present state and quickly said "Close the door". Starfire did as told.

"What were you doing of up there" asked Starfire.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone" said Angelica.

"Even Robin" asked Starfire.

"Espicially not him" said Angelica. Now onto the thing.

Her feet lifted off the ground a bit and her eyes glowed a bit as she made starbolts but only in pink and there was a flash of pink and instead of Angelica there was an orange skinned, pink eyed, pink haired girl.

Starfire went into attack mode and said "Who are you and what have you done wit Angelica"

"I'm still her just my real self" said Angelica sadly. "Starfire being around you made me feel like there was more to me than my human self"

"Why did you hide this joyous other side to yourself" said Starfire.

"Because I'm flawed. In more ways than one" said Angelica.

"You are also very special. In more ways than one" said Starfire.

* * *

In Starfire's room: "So you can make spa masks out of Gorka berries, pickles, and cream cheese? Sounds more like something I would eat on a dare than put on my face" said Angelica.

Starfire's eyes lit up and she said "Are you thinking the thoughts I am thinking right now"

"Let's go" said Angelica. They grabbed three tubs of the face cream and began running / flying down the hall.

"Hello freinds we wish to dare you to do a horrible dare" said Starfire.

"What" said Robin.

"We dare you to eat the mystery food" said Angelica.

"Okay, what is it" said Cyborg.

"We can't tell you but first person to guess its ingregients gets first dibs" said Angelica.

Cyborg went first and said cabbage, sour cream, and onions. Next was BB with soft tofu, lettuce, and berries (BB's BLT). Finally was Robin with I have no idea.

"Sorry but none of you are right" said Angelica.

"The anwser to the question was Gorka Berries, pickles, and cream cheese" said Starfire.

"I'll go get Raven" said Angelica. She walked down the hall then when no one was looking she put her hand on the door and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" turned invisible then levitated through her door and got her.

"Really" said Raven shocked.

"Yup" said Angelica.

"That I have to see" said Raven. They levitated through the door and ran to the kitchen.

"Do we really have to do this" said Robin.

"Yes or else someone may or may not be waiting under the mistletoe at Christmas" said Angelica. The boys each had a tub in front of them.

"Ready. Set. GO" said Raven. They each began to eat it and as discusting as it was they all finished it.

"That was discusting even for my standards" said Beast Boy.

"That acually made me smile" said Raven followed by some hysterical laughter and dropping from her position in the air.

"That's not normal" said Angelica.

"Raven are you alright" asked Cyborg.

"Yes that was just hilarious" said Raven.

"Okay now that this is over, Angie do you want to hang out together" said Robin but he was questioning himself in his mind.

"Yeah, sure" said Angelica.

* * *

In Robin's room: "So Angie we've been dating for some time" said Robin.

"Yeah 9 years" said Angelica.

"Let's hope Starfire never finds out" said Robin. "But anyways you know that boy you danced with when you were seven"

"Robin I already know you are Dick Greyson" said Angelica.

"How did you" said Robin when she held up a bag of hair.

"You aren't the only one who anylisizes DNA" said Angelica.

"Ok" said Robin.

"Speaking of secrets, I can't keep this from you any longer" she did what she did for Starfire and there was a flash of pink and flying there was a Tamorainian girl there.

Robin's eyes widened and his jaw practically touched the ground the he said " you hid this from me for 9 years"

"Please don't tell the others" said Angelica.

* * *

In Starfire's room:"I can't belive I told him" said Angelica.

"It is ok Angelica" said Starfire comforting the girl.

"Please call me Angel most people do" said Angelica.

"Ok Angel" said Starfire.

"On Tamoran I was a princess" said Angel.

"As was I" said Starfire. "Princess Flashfire was the most beautiful princess out of the three"

"My name was Flashfire back on Tamoran" said Angel.

"Then you are my sister" said Starfire.

To be continued.

* * *

If you liked the story then please like, comment, and follow and until next time dolphins

Sorry this was a short one i promise the next one shall be better and longer


End file.
